mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Король Сомбра/Галерея
Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 King Sombra in a hologram S3E01.png Sombra full body view flashback on balcony S3E1.png King Sombra in The Crystal Empire S3E01.png King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png King Sombra right before being turned to shadow S3E1.png Sombra before turning to shadow S3E1.png Sombra turning to shadow S3E1.png Sombra being banished S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra's eyes at the top of the shadow S3E1.png King Sombra's shadow S3E1.png Sombra beginning the pursuit S3E1.png Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png King Sombra's eyes S3E01.png Sombra evading Shining Armor's magic S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png King Sombra eyes flash S3E1.png King Sombra's eyes S3E1.png King Sombra appears S3E1.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 King Sombra goes to the Empire S3E2.png Sombra and the Crystal Empire S3E2.png King Sombra tries to stop Cadance S3E2.png King Sombra attempts to get into the Crystal Empire S03E02.png King Sombra losses horn S3E2.png Sombra approaching S3E2.png Sombra using dark magic S3E2.png Illusion window S03E02.png Twilight sitting on the floor S3E2.png Sombra's Victory S3E02.png Sombra appears S3E2.png Sombra evil laughter S3E2.png Sombra regenerating horn S3E2.png King Sombra sees the Crystal Heart S03E02.png Sombra notices activity near crystal heart S3E2.png Sombra looks down at Crystal Pony S3E02.png Sombra appears before Crystal Ponies S3E02.png King Sombra cloud looking at pony S3E2.png King Sombra noticing Spike S3E2.png King Sombra rushing to Spike S3E2.png King Sombra about to catch the Crystal Heart S3E2.png Sombra's body returned S3E2.png Sombra happy over body returned S3E2.png King Sombra sees the crystal heart S3E2.jpg Sombra licking his lips S3E2.png King Sombra smiles S3E2.jpg Sombra mouth wide open S3E2.png King Sombra denied S3E2.png King Sombra observing the changing circumstances S03E02.png Sombra 'What' S3E2.png Sombra watching ground become crystal S3E2.png King Sombra -Stop!- S3E02.png King Sombra just before death S3E2.png King Sombra exploding 1 S3E2.png King Sombra exploding 2 S3E2.png King Sombra's defeat S3E2.png King Sombra exploding S3E2.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 King Sombra steps out onto the castle balcony S5E25.png Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png King Sombra looking at his army S5E25.png King Sombra appears through the smoke S5E25.png King Sombra rising on a crystal spire S5E25.png King Sombra smirking evilly S5E25.png King Sombra laughing maniacally S5E25.png Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png IDW комиксы Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 5.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg King Sombra in Comic issue 17.png Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 18 cover B.png IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png Comic issue 18 hot topic cover.png Comic issue 18 Mane 6 meet Sombra.png Comic issue 18 in Polish page 18.jpg Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 credits page.jpg Comic issue 19 page 3.jpg Comic issue 19 page 4.jpg Comic issue 19 page 5.jpg Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 19 page 7.jpg Comic issue 20 page 1.jpg Comic issue 20 page 3.jpg Comic issue 20 page 4.jpg Comic issue 20 page 8.jpg Comic issue 20 page 9.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 20 page 15.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 25 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 35 cover RI colorless.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 35 page 2.jpg Comic issue 35 page 3.jpg Comic issue 35 page 4.jpg Comic issue 35 in Polish page 18.jpg Comic issue 36 cover A.jpg Comic issue 36 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 36 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png Comic issue 37 cover A.jpg Comic issue 37 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 37 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 37 page 2.jpg Comic issue 37 page 3.jpg Comic issue 37 page 4.jpg Comic issue 37 page 5.jpg Sombra being read to FF issue 4.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic King Sombra IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Chestnut Falls and Sombra.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 5.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 Sombra and Hope.png FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg My Little Pony (игра) King Sombra MLP Mobile Game.png King Sombra Castle MLP Mobile game.png King Sombra promotion MLP mobile game.png King Sombra MLP Gameloft.png Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook page five BFHHS5.png Felt version of Sombra's Crystal Empire BFHHS5.png King Sombra standing on palace balcony BFHHS5.png King Sombra emerges from the smoke BFHHS5.png King Sombra looking shocked BFHHS5.png King Sombra angrily charging his magic BFHHS5.png King Sombra closing in on Spike BFHHS5.png Spike and Crystal Heart fall toward King Sombra BFHHS5.png King Sombra looks at Crystal Heart hungrily BFHHS5.png Cadance catches Spike and Crystal Heart just in time BFHHS5.png King Sombra starting to crack BFHHS5.png King Sombra lets out a final scream BFHHS5.png End of Heartfelt Scrapbook page five BFHHS5.png Товары с персонажем Season 3 DVD back.png German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png King sombra in elements of harmony book by anzu18-d68czwd.png King Sombra trading card.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 back.jpg Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg King Sombra trading card series 2 front.jpg King Sombra trading card back.jpg MLP CCG Crystal Games booster pack.jpg King Sombra card MLP CCG.jpg King Sombra, Supreme Leader card MLP CCG.png Mythical Sombra T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Art of Equestria page 104 - King Sombra concept art.png Art of Equestria page 105 - Sombra's castle concept.jpg Good Night, Baby Flurry Heart - Giant Sombra.jpg Разное King Sombra wedding quiz icons.png Pony wedding game.png Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg GetGlue sticker The Crystal Empire.png Season 3 promo King Sombra.png King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png King Sombra boss Adventure ponies 2.jpg MLP -Welcome to the Herd- article in Filipino magazine.png MLP --What unlikely thing will happen next-- Facebook photo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:King Sombra/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей